Pyramid of Parody
The Pyramid of Parody is a small shapy-shifting pyramid that can travel through the universe and interacts with the Bureau of fiction there. It spends a lot of time in the Club Penguin Fanon Universe, although because it can travel through space and time, it is unknown what percent it actually spends here compared to other universes. The Pyramids role is to take ideas, concepts, works, beings, etc from another universe and plant it into another one. What will result will be a copy, but the Pyramid will make signfigant changes to it in order to not be considered a rip-off. The Pyramid is liked by many members of the Bureau of Fiction, but some argue that it is taking away uniqueness, origionality, and/or creativity. Involvement Like the Cube of Cliche, the Pyramid of Parody's orgins are unknown, and it is rumored to have existed as long as there have been multiple universes. It goes from one universe to another, to take ideas and parody them them. The origionally Pyramid has four sides "triangle 1-2-3 and Base". One stands for the new universe and one stands for changes, one stands for background history, and the Base is what mixes them together. When it gets ready to make a parody, it grows another side, which is the parodee, and if there are more then one parodee, it will the apropriate number of sides. Types of Parodies Cemented Parody: A parody with attributes that firmly establish the nature of its parodee. Cementation is the process of adding facts and attributes to the entity to turn it into a fully cemented parody. Parallel Parody: An entity that is not intended to be a direct, complete parody, but represents something in another universe and takes its place in composite parodies Composite Parody: Any parody with two or more parodees. Antonymous Parody: A parody that has attributes opposite to its parodee. Allegory parody: A parody of an event AND/OR a parody that is an event and retells a story from another universe. Imported Parody: The process of taking something from the real world, leaving it as is with a few minor changes (not including personality), and placing it into the Fanon (or any) Universe. Location Parody: A parody of a location. Character Parody: A parody of a being. Light Parody: A parody that resembles the Parodee in small aspects, like appearance, name, or certain personality traits. In-universe parody: A parody of something that is in the same universe as the parody. Trivia *It is also responsible for in-universe parodies. *Only the base of the Pyramid can speak. *The pyramid also creates homages. The pyramid and the cube have come together to create anachronisms, stock characters and pastiches. *It works with other in-universe Bureaus, like the BoE or BoFW. *It likes spending time with the Cube of Cliche for some reason, but this causes it to make cliche-y parodies. *The Pyramid itself is a parody of the Cube of Cliche. Both are geometric solids that have an alliteration in their name which relates to a reoccuring motif in the fanon universe, and have sides that are crucial for making whatever. *Because it can travel through space and time, it cannot be contained. The BoF don't really have the will to do so, but the Pyramid can be annoying to some. *The pyramid is possible one of we. Creations The PoP created, or at least had a major part in these articles. *Robert O'vian *Charles Maniaca von Injoface *Midas and Herb *Iron Walrus *Arachnid Boy *The Simpenguins *Lord of the Onion Rings *Bugzy *Mister Icarius *Dara *Flying Dutchopper *Dorkugese *Whoot Smackler Whoot *Daniel Specter *USA *Ratspoopin *Doctor Horror *Demon Penguins *GANGSTA G *G's Family *Str00del Force *Eborpas & Shelly *The Director Puffles *Mr. Pensei Oddbraun *Bellina *Avatars *Decapod *Mandy *Redlink *Abel von Injoface *Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee *Walrus Crime Ring *Punch Beaktoiski *O'vian's Believe it or Else! *MimeTheWalrus *All of these guys *Scottish One *Zack Khoury See Also *Cube of Cliche *Bureau of Fiction Category:Parodies Category:Items Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall